powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!
The Powerpuff Girls Rule! is a TV special, produced for the 10th anniversary of the show. It is the series finale of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis The girls find out that the key to the world is coming to Townsville. The girls have hoped that the key will never come to Townsville because it gives the person who has it the right to rule the world. Every single villain seen in the series (with a few exceptions such as the Rowdyruff Boys, the Nanobots, and the Smiths) searches for the key in the town. The girls decide that they can't beat all the villains at once so they look for the key themselves. They have no luck until Bubbles points out that the mayor is a complete idiot and probably left the key in his desk drawer all this time, most of the main villains overhear this and race (in a Wacky Races / Mario Kart Parody) to the Mayor's office. They race all the villains there and almost lose to Mojo Jojo. When Mojo Jojo loses the race, he finally gives up with ruling the world and decides to become a normal citizen. The girls start to lose sight of what's important and decide that they want to rule the world with different ideas each. They start to fight over the key and all the villains show up and it's a big fight with the girls winning. But then they start fighting each other for the key until they see all the townspeople looking down at them of how they look. The girls apologize and the Mayor takes the key and stating to them that with great power comes great responsibility. Mojo Jojo, seeing his chance, asks the Mayor for the key and the Mayor, not paying attention, gives it to him. Mojo Jojo starts to build his machine and puts the key into the machine. While the town is scared of what is about to happen Mojo turns the world into a surprisingly happy place free of suffering. Everyone is surprised of what Mojo Jojo wanted to do the whole time, including the girls. Then Mojo starts to get bored because there is nothing wrong with the world and starts to hate it. He starts to blow up the city and the girls go back to saving the day. Trivia *Mojo Jojo's first appearance in this episode is a direct homage to the famous internet icon "Dramatic Look Gopher," accompanied by the same musical score as in the gopher video. *The plot of this special is based off Craig McCracken's short 'Whoop-ass a Go-Go' where the Whoop-ass Girls (Powerpuff Girls) race the Devil (HIM) with the winner getting the key to the world, also the Powerpuff Girls buggy and Him's motorcycle in the special are based on the vehicles the Whoop-ass Girls and the Devil used in the short. This is one of Craig McCracken's shorts called "Whoopass stew!" that never got made. *The Giant Fishballoon makes his third appearance since Uh-Oh, Dynamo, despite having been killed off in that episode, and a minor cameo in The City of Frownsville. *The special was originally planned to be an hour long, but the network execs would only allow them a half hour, so the story was tweaked. This also explains why the characters keep talking so fast. It may also explain why the Narrator describes one of the scenes as a "fast time-saving action sequence." *When Big Billy is in love with the key he has keys for eyes but in an episode it was proven he had only one eye when in this episode it showed he had two but when Bubbles punched him you could see his one eye for a brief second. *Like in "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey," The Rowdyruff Boys were the only major villains who didn't appear in this episode. *Ace has light orange eyes, instead of pink as they are usually shown. *Mac, Bloo, and Frankie from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends make cameo appearances. Frankie appears in Blossom's fantasy, and Mac and Bloo are seen standing behind Mitch Mitchelson, Harry Pitt, and Elmer Sglue. *The Whole "racing" sequence was also a reference to the famous "Mario Kart" games for the Gameboy Advance, Nintendo 64, Super Nintendo.. In the special, we can see while they are racing, they are throwing various items like shells and bananas. The same items are used in the "Mario Kart" series. *The Mayor picks up Ms. Bellum's bonus checks from November 18, 1998. This is most likely a reference to the show premiering on that same date. *It is revealed that Blossom has a feminist side, when in her dream she wants to rule the world with other women, while men do all of the dirty work (generally chores). This attitude was not shown at the end of Equal Fights, so it's unknown why Blossom wanted to be that way, *Miss Bellum shows her face for a brief second when she turns her head around to cry when she sees the Powerpuff Girls acting so inappropriately warring over the key to the world at 7:00 *Mojo Jojo keeps saying "Curses!" throughout the episode especially during the race. He also quotes his theme song "Go Monkey Go" when he breaks out to get the Key. **Ironically, he was also the last one anyone expected to succeed in his world domination plan but he actually did. In addition, he solved all the problems of the world instead of ruling it with an iron fist. *Mojo Jojo sings 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' which was originally a UK #2 hit for 'Tears for Fears' in 1985. *Talking Dog says the line 'I have nothing to say!', which was a line Oliver Hardy used in the Laurel & Hardy film 'Dirty Work' (1933). *The women in Blossom's fantasy do Xena's war cry from 'Xena: Warrior Princess'. *When the Professor hits his face with a newspaper and says 'Bad dad!, bad dad!', is a reference to 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' when Dobby hits his head on a bed post and says 'Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!'. *During Buttercup's fantasy, she is a part of a screen that reads, "Big Butter is Watching." This is likely a reference to George Orwell's novel, 1984, with the famous slogan of the book, "Big Brother is Watching." *Mojo Jojo sings a parody of "Part of Your World" from ''The Little Mermaid ''while going to jail. *This is the first episode and special to air in widescreen 16:9. *In this episode, Mojo has his season 1-4 styled ears. *Mojo Jojo holds up a sign with words on it, making a reference to Wile E. Coyote from 'Looney Tunes'. *It is unknown how The Mayor found his porcelein poodle when Bubbles broke it in 'Powerpuff Bluff'. *When Mojo Jojo is singing a parody of "Part of Your World" in the jail, the three crooks from 'Powerpuff Bluff' are seen. *During the race to City Hall, Professor Utonium acts very immature. Characters * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) * Professor Utonium * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Gangreen Gang * Sedusa (Non-Speaking) * HIM * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * The Amoeba Boys * Giant Fishballoon * The Powerbluffs (Cameo) * Abracadaver (cameo) * Femme Fatale (cameo) * Lenny Baxter (cameo) * The Kitty (cameo) * Roach Coach (cameo) * The Boogie Man (cameo) * The Sandman (cameo) * Eyeball Monster (cameo) * Frankie (cameo) * Mac (cameo) * Bloo (cameo) Goofs * When all of the villains eyes turned to keys, Big Billy has two keys for eyes, but in Schoolhouse Rocked, Billy has only one eye. Gallery PPG-buttercup-sticks-tongue-out.png|Buttercup putting her hands on her hips and sticking her tongue out at Bubbles and Blossom, who's clapping for her sister The PowerPuff Girls from The PowerPuff Girls Rule!.PNG|The girls use the classic goo-goo eyes look to convince the Professor to let them fly to the Mayor's office. HIM sticking his tongue out.PNG|HIM also had his ears lowered, his eyes derped, and his tongue sticking out Vlcsnap-46149.png|Ms. Sara Bellum's brief appearance of her face Mojo.JPG|Mojo fulfills his dream of ruling the world. Banner 1520.jpg|The Girls with the key to the city. Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo